Boys Night…Interupted
by TaeShears
Summary: Boy Night is here and the boys wanted it to be a night with no girls, but Raven is in the mood for Beastboy.
1. 1

Third POV

The three boys (well Men) wanted to have a night to themselves, but they had to find a way to put there girls to sleep.Bubblebee was already sleep so Cyborg didn't have to really do anything.

Robin knew what would make Starfire sleepy. All he had to do was have sex with her, For BeastBoy, He knew Raven wasn't going to be interesting in there Boys Night.

He pecked in there room and she was reading her book. He then Ran back to the common room and told them everything was good. They watched movies, eating junk food (even tho they would work out later),make inappropriate jokes.

They tried there best to keep the voice to a minimum or one of the girl would come out of the room.

This one joke was aim for Raven, " Grass Stain, Since you alway brag about how smart and Beautiful Raven is, How is she when y'all fuck." Asked Robin

BeastBoy spit his soda all over the floor.

The question shocked him, but he was going to be honest,really honest. He smirked, "You guys probably think she boring" he said

"Yeah we do" Said Cyborg and Robin

"You guys are incorrect, she really good"

"We don't believe you, grass stain" Laughed Cy

"Ok then let me explain, when me and Raven have sex, most of the time it her who starts it. She had the tricks the she does while she blows me, like... OH the grapefruit or She does it with ice"

"Oh so that why all the grapefruit and ice cube went missing" says Cyborg

" There whole lot if stuff me and Raven do together but I'll get to myself."

Robin was about to speak but the common Room door open, there heads shot toward the door to see Raven. She looked Cranky, Robin and Cyborg where confused why but BeastBoy knew what she needed. Ever since Raven and him had an argument about who would be the dom in there relationship, (BeastBoy won) now he put Raven in check.

"Raven, what wrong?" Asked Robin. Raven gaze went to Robin and he flinched as she growled at him. She walked over to the boys(Men) and looked at BeastBoy, He smirk, "What do you need,Raven."

"You already know~" she whined.

BeastBoy wasn't about to just give her what she want she had to tell him what She wanted.

"I don't know what your talking about just tell me."

She groan I'm annoyance, " I-I want you"

She said it in a demonic voice. Her four eyes appears and she smiled.

Cyborg and Robin where shocked.

"Good girl, go to the room and I'll be in there in a few" BeastBoy was prions that he had tamed Raven, Raven went to there room like BB had told her. Beast boy stretched his long legs and got up from the couch. "Well sorry gentlemen but I have to take care of Rae right quick" he walked out the common room and into there room

All He knew is that soon Bubblebee and Starfire won't be asleep anymore.

 **Should I make part 2 if I do it will end at part 2 or should I leave it like this??**


	2. The RoomBDSM

Before i Start this for all the people who have wattapp follow me Queenbkr And if you dont have it... download it and if u dont want to u dont have to...Enjoy

RAVEN POV

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN INAPPROPRIATE ACTIONS… VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

Raven waited for BeastBoy, I was getting nervous. What have I done, I just said that those thing in front of Robin and Cyborg. Now after tonight she has to face them.

The room door slides open. My gaze went to BeastBoy,who was standing at the door. He stepped in the room and closed the door. The room was dark and I could see his glowing red eyes.

I regret this now, As he get closer I back up more on the bed. "So you want me?" His voice was very deep when he like this

Well yeah, "Y-Yes" that didn't come out as I wanted it to.

"How do you want it?"He said walking to 'that door' we installed last year. I gulp that door had some thing in there that he knew I liked but…

"Answer my question!" He says aggressively.

"R-rough"

"Rough what?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Rough…,Sir" I respond.

He walked over to me, and grabbed my hand, leading me to 'The Room'

Some might be confused what me and BeastBoy are into. Well we're in BDSM

BEFORE YOU CONTINUE LOOK 'BDSM' UP BEFORE YOU READ ON TO UNDERSTAND. IF YOU UNDERSTAND READ ON. Enjoy

VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

The room was full of Wips, Rops, Flogles, Vibraters and more.

How did you make this room, it's not enough space

Well since Beasts room was next to mine we took his entrance door down, added a door in my side and remodeled his room the other titans don't know about this because me and BeastBoy remodel, of course we told them we remodel but never told them into what.

We pained the walls red and put the toys in the room.

There is this glass box on the wall that have our outfits.

We put them on and he tells me to go on the bed. When I get on the bed I was kind shocked when he put a blindfold on eyes. He roughly turns me on my stomach.

i hear a noice like chains or metel clinking together. He grabs my hands and i feel a cool feeling my wrist. Handcuffs? yeah.

I feel his hands release me. "Ass up!" he yells. I try my best to put my butt in the air while having handcuffs on.

Once my ass is up in the air to Beast boys liking i feel him pull my panties down.

He pushes my legs togther, "Keep them like this, until i say so." His voice is agressive and stern and he know i like that, that why he does it.

I hear him unbuckling his belt and him dropping his pants. (The outfit didnt have a shirt included jajajaja) He rubs his hands over my butt, squeezing and rubbing and biting it made me moan as his claws where coming out. His hands travel to my face abd slides the blindfold down.I look back at him his eyes where glowing red. I continue to look at him and he continues to look at me, i feel his thick finger rub my vagina. It causes me to left my upperbody up and moam softly. He slaps my butt really hard. "Ow!"

"Get.Back.Down." I do as he says and his warm hands leave my body. I whine in the lose of his warmth. He dems the light. His eyes where the brightest thing in the room.

He walks back over to me with a evil grin.

Beastboy pulls my head up by my hair.

I can feel his clothed manhood on my vagina. There was a shock up my spine from that sudden contact. I look back once again to see him sliding he briefs down. His manhood springs out and hit my butt. He tossed them somewhere in the room. It looked bigger then last time a lil too big

Its been a while since we and been in this room, HECK! It been a while since we had sex. So i was really needy.

FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!

VIEWERS DISCRETION ADVICED!!

I was ready for him to gently put it in but gentle and bsdm dont go together.

He roughly slam into me causing me to moan in pain and pleasure. I felt relief i needed this.BADLY I been cranky lately.

Beastboy never has mercy but i did ask for this. His pace got faster, it became a little to much but once you get him started there no stopping him. His claw where threatening to cut my skin as his grip gets tighter the rougher he gets. My moan got louder i know that the others are awake and could here us. The bed was knocking loudly to the wall. Beastboy pulls my hair to where my face is face up like a dog sniffing the air. My moans turn into whines as i am starting to overstimulate. I feel a sting on my but, he slapped my butt. He pulls my hair even more, "Stop whining, this is what You asked for" He continue to slam into me while pulling my hair. He pace became animalistic. I just can not explain how good this feels. He lets go of my hair and i just put my face in the pillow below. My moans where muffled , it was getting harder to keepy voice down. I know i will be embarrased when i see the others."S-slow down... please..." i asked screaming but he did the complete opposite. His hand go to the headboard. Every time he thrust in the head board hits the wall ...loudly.I feel my stomach have that feeling everytime. But then he pulled out causing me to whine in anger."Why did you stop." i say angry but soon regret He flips me on my back, he looked angry.His hands go around my neck, i gasp. He bring me up straight and whispers in my ear"Who do you think you talking to" I look into his glowing red eyes, i shrink at the look he gave me. "Im s-sorry" i apologise. He smirked at me in satisfaction. Laying me on my back once again but he never removed his hand from my neck. He pushes it back in roughly like the first time. "FUCK!" I scream. I look up at him he was chuckling at me still smirking. He started to move. at his fast pace. One hand spreading my right leg and the other around my neck.

You could hear the skin slapping and wet noice loud in the room it would just get louder amd louder. He slowed down put his thrust was still rough "Ah...Ah...AH... AHHH" whined(moaned) As his slow parted but rough thrust hit me. I look at him and he was looking at me. We looked into each others eyes, he didnt have a smirk on his face but his face was more of a serious i love you face. He pace speed up but faster then before causing me to yelp, moan whine at the same time.My hand goes to his arm that is around my neck and one to his lower abdomen.That smirk comes back, tear fall from my eyes but not from anything bad from plesure my eyes where half open but still looking at him. That feeling in my stomach was coming back "Beastboy I-", "Hold it." I whine in frustration i need to release and he not helping. His pace got faster rougher and sloppier. "BEASTBOY.. PLEASE!~" but he didnt say anything instead his pace became animalistic again. "I CANT HOLD IT PLEASE!". I begged this was becoming difficult to hold. His hands go to the headboard his eyes close and his face scrunches up. "Now!" i took it as a sign to let go so i did. "AHHHMMMMMMMAA!" I moaned very loudly . Beastboy shot his load in me, his face scrunched even more and his strength caused him to break the headboard. I tried to catch my breath while hugging into his toned abdomen. He chest when up and down catching his breath faster then i did.

"Are you on birth control?" he asked.

"Yes." i respond feeling on his sweaty abs.

He lays beside me i lean on his chest still feeling his abs. He chuckles at me his eyes still red. The beast is still at the surface but BeastBoy is still in control.

He get off the bed and he picks me up and i straddle him we leave the room amd into out bed room he grabs the ket amd lockes it amd hids it.

He carries me to the bathroom still naked by the way. He sitts me on the counter. He starts the shower and bring me into it with him.

After

We get out of the shower and grab towels.

My body is sore and i have hickies on my neck i groan and he lauges. He turnes around and my eyes go wide he has scares all over his back from me.

"Oh my...gosh" i touch his back

"Its ok Raven they dont hurt." i sign in relief.

We get dressed but he only had sweatpants on. "Put a shirt on there gonna see" I demand

"No i want them to see how good i fucked you" i blushed and we walked out. of the room.

"Why are your eyes still red" i asked as we walk to the common room.

" Well then beast is still trying to calm down he still "up" he literally say in my head 'Fuck her again'." i blush even more.

We made it to the common room. All eyes on us. Bumblebee look irritated and sleep.

"You fuckers where too loud" said bumblebee.

Beastboy laugh and walk toward the kitchen. Oh no there gonna see his back but it was too late.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK?" YELLED Robin.

"Raven is what happened."

They all look at me i turned red. " I told to put a shirt on!" i yell at him

"Like i said i want them to see how good i fuc-"

"AHHJJJDNDKFKD, SHUT UP" I YELL

" Well Robin...Cyborg. I proved u wrong."

"Whatever" said Robin

"And Raven, that will teach you to interrupt boys night again."

i groan i didnt know what to say. I look at Beastboy he was smiling. I love him so much.

I walk up to him and hug him. He looks down at me and hugs me back.

"I love you" i say He smiles and looked me in my eyes.

 _"I love you too."_ **Well that's it just gonna say this now. This is connected to the after Story of Primal Desire so this is basically a sneak peak. I hope you guys like this i will be updating om Primal Soon**

 **-Tae️**


End file.
